thirdpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Your character class is the biggest influence on the core gameplay of the game and your role in the adventure. However, unlike many other RPGs, this choice is far from permanent. Similar to a job system characters equip classes and level them up independent of their character level. After a character has mastered a class they may equip another class and maintain certain bonuses of those she has mastered, allowing for class customization. Example: A player has decided to play a Soldier (White), after they have leveled the soldier class up and mastered the class they decide to equip the Warrior (Red) class and choose from one of the three mastered abilities learned from their time with the Soldier class. Beyond class customization, this equip-based class system allows for the combination of multiple tiers of classes making up three class tiers, each using the tier before them to develop a more specialized class and play style: basic, advanced, and prestige classes. At first there are ten basic class options, two for each base color identity: * White: Soldier and Priest * Blue: Rogue and Wizard * Black: Mercenary and Witch * Red: Warrior and Mage * Green: Scout and Druid Each class applies a specified life, hand, and ability modifier when equipped. Ability and skill class modifiers are based on the theme of the character class. A wizard will have less life but a larger hand size, while the soldier class will have more hitpoints than the other base classes. Each class can also have its own unique static, activated, or channel abilities. Static abilities are simple anthem effects, like all creatures get +1/+1 or first strike, while activated abilities are those that have a required cost to be paid. The most important class ability are the custom channel abilities that utilize land cards to trigger effects. Channel abilities are made up of two types: Invocation and Evocation. Because the player's will receive one additional mana each turn the lands in their deck are used to fuel their channeling abilities. Whenever a player puts a land into their command zone they trigger an invocation effect that usually buffs or aids other creatures or party members in some way. The evocation abilities is a larger cost that requires the sacrificing of played lands in your command zone to trigger a game impacting effect similar to a planeswalker's final ability. There are three types of class tiers: Basic, Advanced, and Prestige. Each tier up only becomes available after you have mastered two or more classes from lesser tiers and hit the appropriate level. Basic Class (starting class) EXP required Novice to Adept - 400 exp EXP required Adept to Master - 1,200 exp EXP total required to Master - 1,600 exp White: * Soldier (W1): Aggro, basic white creatures * Priest (W2): basic healing, little tapout Blue: * Rogue (U1): combat tricks, shroud * Wizard (U2): spellcaster, control Black: * Mercenary (B1): kills for gain * Witch (B2): mana for life, sacrifice Red: * Warrior (R1): fast attack, low defense * Mage (R2): burn spells, spellpower Green: * Scout (G1): creatures, traps * Druid '(''G2): nature, forest, control Advanced Classes (unlocks at level 5) EXP required Novice to Adept - 2,000 exp EXP required Adept to Master - 4,500 exp EXP total required to Master - 6,500 exp Prestige Classes (unlocks at level 10) EXP required Novice to Adept - 4,000 exp EXP required Adept to Master - 7,500 exp EXP total required to Master - 11,500 exp Prerequisite mastered classes for each prestige class. ''When separated by ‘/’ indicates an OR When separated by ‘&’ indicates an AND''' Please use the codes listed above for each advanced class to determine which classes are required to master to unlock a prestige class. ''Don't let the PREREQ. column confuse or intimidate you, if I took the time to type out each prerequisite master class it would be far more clear. Will try to update that later in development.